powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Constructs
The power to create/generate constructs from various pure energy. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation and Elemental Constructs. Also Called *Ergokinetic Constructs *Energy Craftsmanship *Energy Weapon Creation Capabilities Users can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the energy for various purposes. * Appendages ** Energy Limb Generation ** Energy Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Energy Shield Construction ** Energy Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restrains * Vehicles ** Energy Web Creation * Weapons ** Energy Bow Construction ** Energy Whip Generation ** Ergokinetic Blade Construction ** Natural Weaponry *** Energy Spike Protrusion *** Ergokinetic Claws Variations *Aura Constructs *Ectokinetic Constructs *Electrical Constructs *Force-Field Constructs *Healing Energy Constructs *Photokinetic Constructs *Plasma Constructs *Psychic Constructs *Pyrokinetic Constructs *Spark Constructs *Thermokinetic Constructs Associations *Constructs Creation *Elemental Constructs *Energy Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create energy, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). * User's imagination, less creative usually means they can only make simplified constructs, such as geometric shapes and stick figures. Advanced practitioners can make exact replicas of anything they think of. * Can be broken if the amount of force that is applied is greater than the amount the user's imagination can produce. * If the construct takes too much damage it may be difficult to maintain and can break, especially if the user has problems with maintaining focus. * Constructs that are solely used as defensive armor may have their own natural weaknesses. Known Users Known Items *Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) *Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) *Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Energy Constructs by Green Lantern and Effigy.JPG|Green Lantern Vs. Effigy (DC Comics) File:X-Men Vol 1 202 page 0 Carmella Unuscione (Earth-616).jpg|Carmella Unuscione (Marvel Comics) with Energy Armor. File:Hisako_Ichiki_Armor_astonishing_x_men_vol_3_21_textless_super.jpg|Hisako Ichiki/Armor (Marvel Comics) and her Exoskeleton. Quasar.jpeg|Quasar (Marvel Comics) File:Lantern_Rings.png|The Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) File:02.jpg|Shiv (Static Shock) crafting an energy blade. Ratdemonglen.jpg|Rat Demon (Charmed) creates a ring of energy.. Energy_Magic_Rennek.png|Rennek (Charmed) creates chains and a sword out of dark energy. Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Charmcaster beam.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Rarity_as_Radiance_ID_S04E06.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), as Radiance. Superman X.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) Sodom.gif|Meredy (Fairy Tail) can create blades from her faith. Shaka (Saint Seiya).jpg|Shaka (Saint Seiya) constructing energy in his hand. Hiramekarei_Unleashing.jpg|Chōjūrō (Naruto) creating a hammer of chakra with Hiramekarei. TheGamerRope.jpg|Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) creating a rope out of Mana. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) forming Ama no Murakumo, a blade of Light. Sunny_reveals_her_powers.png|Sunny (Ben 10) Verdonasmagic.jpg|Verdona (Ben 10) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries